Royal Rumble 2015 Brock Lesnar v John Cena v Seth Rollins
Continuing one of the most physically intense rivalries in WWE history, John Cena will attempt to capture his 16th World Title when he challenges WWE World Heavyweight Champion Brock Lesnar for sports-entertainment's top crown at Royal Rumble 2015. However, Cena won't be the only challenger, as the returning Authority has added Seth Rollins to the mix of what is now a Triple Threat match for WWE's top prize. The championship bout was supposed to mark the final chapter in the epic rivalry between the two dominant Superstars. It would have been their third one-on-one battle since SummerSlam, where the nearly 300-pound Anomaly decimated Cena in a one-sided beatdown. The Cenation leader rebounded in a rematch the following month at Night of Champions and appeared to be on the brink of victory when Rollins interfered, leading to Lesnar's disqualification and title retention. Rollins then attempted to cash in his Money in the Bank contract, only for Cena to foil his plans. Cena went on to defeat Randy Orton inside Hell in a Cell in October, earning the No. 1 contendership, before leading a team of Superstars to remove The Authority from power at Survivor Series. The 15-time World Champion defended his positioning as top contender at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs ... and Stairs in a Tables Match victory over Rollins. All the while, Mr. Money in the Bank had been scheming to get Cena, the only person with the authority to do so, to put Triple H & Stephanie McMahon back in power. His devious machinations finally paid off on the last Raw of 2014, when he had his boot across the neck of WWE Hall of Famer Edge, threatening to cripple the retired Rated-R Superstar. The disgusting act left Cena with no choice but to reinstate The Authority. As a reward for his loyalty and diligence in ushering their return, The Authority inserted Rollins into the championship match. Triple H described it as a “bonus” for The Standard Bearer. In the midst of all this, Lesnar was waiting in the wings. The champion had been conspicuous by his absence since Night of Champions, returning on the Dec. 15, 2014, edition of Raw with Paul Heyman to aid Rollins in defeating Cena in a Steel Cage Match. The fearsome Lesnar should be well-rested and ready to show the world why he holds the WWE World Heavyweight Title. Cena had seemingly navigated the tumultuous waters of holding onto his claim of being top contender, only for The Authority to throw a wrench in his plans for redemption. Will The Conqueror and Rollins plot to ensure Cena does not leave with his 16th World Title? Or will Lesnar's thirst for dominance and Rollins’ desire to prove he's the future of WWE lead to an all-out war? Find out who will leave the City of Brotherly Love with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship when Royal Rumble 2015 airs live on WWE Network on Sunday, Jan. 25. See also *Royal Rumble 2015 Category:Royal Rumble 2015